The LIfe Of A Half Ghost Child
by ParisPhantom
Summary: What I think Danny's life would be like if he were born a half ghost and rised by... well your just going to read to find out. I suck at summarys, but give my story a chance. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one of the "life of the half ghost vampire".**

Elizabeth P.O.V (1635 Paris, France)

I ran as fast as I could with Isabella and Daniel in my arms. Isabella was crying and Daniel was on the verge of joining her.

Shhh…. I said trying to calm her. She started to settle down a little, but not much. I ran passed a couple of humans but I took no notice I just rapped the black and white blanket tighter around Isabella and Daniel to shield them from any wondering eyes. I was in the small town outside our castle, the villagers of the town were on my heals. They have killed my love James, and now are after my children. My only hope is to get to the ghost zone. I thought

They are unholy beasts! Someone cried form the mob.

They shall come and kill our children! A women's voice yelled out.

I only know of one portal in this town. I thought trying to focus less of the yelling's from the mob.

I turned into the clock shop I turned and shut the door then bolted it shut so no one could get in.

A man was behind the counter working on something.

Clockwork! Please help me! I cried they've killed James, I can't run much further.

He seemed shocked at first, and then he realized what was happing.

You want to go in the ghost zone Elizabeth. He clarified

People were banging on the door almost braking off the hinges.

Yes, yes please! I was out of breath I sunk to the ground.

You won't survive in the ghost zone; someone will defiantly take the twins. Clockwork whispered looking at the door that was about to be ripped from its hinges.

I knew that he was right, but I couldn't let the towns people get them. I looked at the door then at my children. A single tear emerged form my eyes. But I wiped it quickly away.

Please take them Clockwork. I pleaded.

Clockwork stood still.

You can save them! Please! You're their god father.

Clockwork kneeled down to me.

I swear on my afterlife I will keep them safe. He whispered

* * *

So what do you think? I won't continue in till I get some reviews.

From your new fanfiction author,

ParisPhantom


	2. Chapter 2

Clockwork P.O.V

I grabbed Daniel and Isabella, and ran to the back of my shop in to a storage room. I heard the front door come crashing down. Yelling's from the mob and then an ear piercing scream, it was Elizabeth's. But I kept running though the storage room. I came upon a grandfather clock; I ran my fingers across the face of it. I turned both of the hands to twelve o' clock, and then I opened it up to where the chimes were.

"I see time as if I was looking upon a parade." I recited the password.

Several clicks were heard before a glowing green abyss appeared inside the clock. I was about to steep in but I stopped when I heard someone's voice.

"I didn't see the little _demon_ children when we were killing the mother." I heard a man say. He was at the entrance of the storage room.

"She must've hid them in here." Another man said.

I wasn't going to waste any more time after that, I steeped in to the green abyss, and disappeared from the site of the living realm.

* * *

After what seemed to be days floating in the never ending ghost zone, I came across my first specter. It was surprising somewhat because after traveling for who knows how long this was the first ghost I had seen. I mean what kind of ghost zone doesn't have ghosts in it.

"My dreadful mummy won't let me go to the ball." She cried tearfully in an English accent.

"I'm sorry." I said slightly confused by what she said. Daniel squirmed in my arms he was very pale, he and his sister. It could be they were hungry; I didn't know the last time they had eaten but I was starving.

"Pardon, but do you know of a place where I could stay for a night or two?" I asked the ghost

"I do know of one place." Said the ghost in the same tearful, English accent.

"That's wonderful! Where is it?" I asked her; finally I could get some food.

"Well I don't think I should tell you." she said. "I don't like talking to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger." I said quickly. "My name is Edwin Clockwork, and what might yours be?"

"Dora." she said uncertainly.

"Well Dora it was very nice to meet you, but what was that place you were talking about?"

She gave me a quizative look but said nothing.

"This way." she said, starting to float in the opposite direction.

I trailed behind her but Daniel kept squirming and each time I would look down he gave me a worried look and every time I looked at his sister her eyes were peacefully closed. And each time she was peacefully quite.

* * *

We soon approached a large tower, most likely a clock tower at one point of time.

"Well… this is it." Dora said.

"Thank you." I was about to go inside when Dora pulled me back.

"What's that in your arms?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said waving it off.

"You're lying, stop lying!" The amount of force she put in that outburst made me shiver with fear. But I still wasn't going to tell her.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I warned.

"I am not a cat!" She yelled.

Just then Daniel let out a cry. Of all the times for him to start to cry it was now. I thought bitterly.

Dora gasped. "Was that a baby cry!?" She asked with disbelief

"No?"I said it more like a question.

"You have a baby!" She accused.

"Fine! I have a baby." I nearly yelled, very annoyed with her.

She floated up to me and looked inside the bundle of black blankets.

"Not just one baby, two!"She gasped.

"They're so cute. "Dora cooed.

"They were born five months ago of course they are cute." I was getting angrier by the seconded what if she told one of her friends that I had children in the ghost zone.

You know that if anybody finds out you have ghost children in here; ghosts will literally be killing each other for them. She said looking up at me.

Surprisingly there was an afterlife for ghosts, but no one knew what it was, so no one really cared.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" I asked her remembering the dangers of bringing the twins in the ghost zone.

"Not if you let me help you with them. I have younger brothers and sisters that I have to help out with, though they are not nearly as young as them", she said gesturing to the twins, "but it's probably more experience than you have had."I knew she was going to say something with a catch in it.

I thought about it, I knew she was right I had no experience in handing children and I would need help eventually. And if I didn't accept this offer she'll tell the whole ghost zone that I have children.

"Fine." I grunted.

She let out a squeal. For the first time I really studied her she looked no more than six-teen.

She looked back down at the twins and studied them.

"They look hungry." She said

"That's why I wanted to find a place to stay, to find some food." I said answering her statement.

"Well than, let's go inside, I'm sure there's something in there for them to eat." She said flying towards the clock tower.

I fallowed her but Daniel would not stop crying. He wasn't one of those babies that had their loud, obnoxious cry. Daniel was the silent type and even though at five months I could tell he was a lot like his father, James. But my eyes wondered way from Daniel and I looked at Isabella, I was surprised that she hadn't woken up yet to Daniels cries. I had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right, but I pushed it was quickly as Dora and I went inside the tower.

* * *

**Oh no, what's wrong with Daniel? And why hasn't Isabella woken up? What's in the clock tower? Why am I asking all of the questions you are thinking?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please give me you reviews on what you think and any mistakes that I could fix.**

**If you have any questions PM me so I can clarify that.**

**From your author,**

** ParisPhantom**


	3. Chapter 3

But my eyes wondered way from Daniel and I looked at Isabella, I was surprised that she hadn't woken up yet to Daniels cries. I had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right, but I pushed it was quickly as Dora and I went inside the tower.

Half ghost chapter 3

Clockwork's P.O.V

Large, oak doors opened into a grand foyer. It would be an understatement to say that the foyer was magnificent; the floors were white marble with blue vines coursing though out it. The walls were blocks of stone that matched perfectly with the floors.

"Give me the children I'll find the kitchen while you go find something to change into." Dora said gesturing to my worn out brown robes that I hadn't changed in at least a month.

You have to remember this is the 16 hundreds, humans are generally poor.

"Alright." I said handing her the twins.

There were two halls, one either side of the foyer and a stair case leading to the seconded level directly in front of us.

"I'll look down the halls, you go upstairs." Dora said already going down the hall on the right.

I nodded in response, starting up the stairs.

There seemed to be a hundred stairs if not that, a thousand. _Finally_ I came to the top. The stair case opened up to a gigantic empty room. A huge floor to ceiling window took up one of the walls it showed the green abyss of the ghost zone clearly.

Old clock gears were laid in the corner of the room, I walked up to them curious. There were gears of all sizes; I was just about to pick one up when I saw a glimmer of light in the corner of my eye. I spun to face it, and in the bend of the floor to ceiling window, opposite of the gears, was a staff. I walked quickly to the other side almost running. The staff was came to about my lower shoulders it was bluish- purple and crowing the top was a small clock. I absentmindedly pick it up, two seconds later I regretted it. All off a sudden a burning sensation ran though my veins. I bit my lib so I wouldn't yell out in pain. But as soon as the pain started was as soon as it left.

I hit the floor gasping for air that had seemed to forget its why into my lungs. I realized that panicking would make it worse, so I steady out my gasps to a normal breathing rate. Eventually I stood up, but I was floating instead. I looked down and noticed that I had a completely different outfit on.

I was wearing a light purple tunic with a dark purple cloak draped on top. A small clock gear broach held the cloak in place. Gray gloves covered my hands, and on each wrist there was three wrist watches, all set to a different time. I turned to face the floor to ceiling window, I could see my refection in it clearly, and I jumped back at what I saw.

All though I was already dead, James and I had always looked more human than most ghosts. But now I had a light blue face with red eyes and a scar running though the left one.

All of a sudden a scream came from down stairs, I quickly pushed away the thought of my new looks and ran down the stair case. The screams resonated from the hall on the left, without hesitation I continued to run. The hall had doors of all different manners but I paid them no attention, I run up to a door with a conmen French style and pushed it open. Before I could comprehend anything Dora was pushing me back.

"She won't wake up! She won't wake up!" Dora yelled at me.

She was crying, but I pushed her aside and I came up to the bundle of black blankets. It was on a counter top I realized now that we were in a kitchen. Dora had separated Daniel away from Isabella both rapped in their own little bundle. Daniel was crying as well, but his cry sounded more like it was becoming ghostly wail, but when I turned to Isabella she was silent, cold, pale.

I cradled Isabella close to my chest weeping without tears, silently. Thinking of how she will never say her first word, never go to school, never have a boyfriend, never get married, and never have a family. She will never get to experience these things, and it was all my fault.

"W-what's w-wrong with h-her?" Dora was shaking.

"She's….."I took a deep gulp of air so I wouldn't loss it.

"She's dead." I said in a whisper.

Dora gasped tears in her eyes

"Clockwork I-I didn't…"I cut Dora off

"I wasn't your fault; I noticed that something was wrong before I had met you." I shook my head trying to think of what to say next, I ended up repeating myself"it's not your fault. "

I continued to hold Isabella close to my chest I came to the decision that mourning about Isabella death was not going to prevent the same fate of Daniel.

"Dora. "I called

She walked up me

"Y-Yes?"She was still shaking

"Go find Daniel food, I'll tend to Isabella." She nodded in response and went rummaging though out the cabinets.

I walked out of the kitchen though the hall and into the foyer and walked outside. I sat on the ground with my back pressed angst the clock tower wall. I looked down at the motionless baby in my arms, I sighed. I stood up and floated off the little island of that of the clock tower.

* * *

I smiled as I approached the falls of the deceased. Despite its name it was quite beautiful. Waterfalls fall from an unknown height, the water changed colors on its why down to the lake below. The colors changed from purple, blue to green and it went over again. I thought back to when I first saw this place, I smiled at the memory.

"**memory****"**

Things had been stressful that week I was coming in and out of the ghost zone constantly, running errands for ghosts that were wanted in the human realm. Luckily I wasn't alone in this, my best friend James and I had worked for the same guy for about three years we were both sitting at the edge of the lake of the Falls Of The Deceased.

"Hay ever wonder when we get to hire ghost to do our stuff for us?" James asked me, he had a hopeful smile on his face.

"You have to be powerful or rich to be able to do that." I said doubtfully.

"Hay you never know I could be the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone, even more powerful than Pariah Dark." he said with a gleam in his eye.

I scoffed."Let me know when you accomplished that."

"You never know, we could be the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone some day."

I rolled my eyes but smiled James had always been able to dream big unlike most of us in our position. You were usually bad off if you had to work for another ghost. Luckily James and I were nowhere as bad as some other ghost we had met. After the rain of Pariah Dark, none knew what to do. The ghost zone had been in a lost state, lots of ghosts have fallen into poverty. But in the end ghosts found jobs working for other ghosts.

"It's beautiful." James commented

He tended to jump from topic to topic, but after awhile you got used to it.

"Yah it is, this is the place I want to go when I die." I said looking up at the falls.

James grunted.

"Do you think we'll find the love of our lives?"

I looked at James his midnight black hair slightly covered has ice blue eyes. He was fairly built and always had away with the ladies.  
"I don't see why you couldn't." I said

"I'm not kidding, Edwin." James gave me a serious look.

I raised my shoulders" I guess." I answered true fully

"I want a wife, Edwin, kids."

I frowned "James, you know children are angst the law."

"That's a stupid law." James grumbled.

I shoot him a glare"You know it's not James, the ancients and the observants had a perfectly good reason to pass that law."

"Like what."

"The ghost zone would go into complete chaos if one year olds blowing up something with their new power!" I nearly yelled at him.

"I still think it's stupid." James grumbled.

James was very stubborn and it would take a miracle for him to change his mind. Though we did find out later on that that was only part of the reason for that law. It turns out that ghost children are really rare and the up roar that would bring would be worse than it would be with babies blowing up stuff.

All of a sudden a young lady walked up to us she had dark brown hair and brown eyes and a warm smile. She was wearing a simple yellow dress with brown flats that matched her hair.

"Um….hi , my names Elizabeth."

I stood up "hi my names Edwin." I said shaking her hand.

Edwin, that is no way to treat a lady." James said pushing my hand aside lightly. He did this every time a girl came up to us I could tell he was playing.

James picked up Elizabeth's hand and kissed it lightly on top.

"Hello my names James." He said giving her that charming smile he gave every lady.

She giggled

"So …. What brings you to the falls?" I asked

"My mentor said this place was _a must see_."

James and I froze

"You're human."I asked stunned. I only had heard rumor of ghosts taking in apprentices that were human but of course, I only thought that it was a rumor.

"Yes, it something wrong?" she turned her head to the side.

James threw up his hands. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

"I don't understand, why does it matter or not if I'm human."

"Yah, why does it matter, James?" I said sarcastically putting on a cocky smile.

James elbowed me in the ribs and shot me a glare. I was obvious that he liked her and just to rain on his parade, it was illegal to marry humans. That was one of the laws that I disagreed with, what was wrong with marring humans.

"Come on Don Juan we are going to be late if we don't hurry up."I said

"Oh." James seemed to be focused on something else.

"So, l will see you later then." He said looking at Elizabeth.

"Yah, see you later." she responded

James and I said our farewells and left.

"**End of memory"**

I looked at Isabella as I snapped out of my memory. She looked exactly like her mother, Elizabeth. She had the same dark brown hair and under the closed eyes lids she had the same brown eyes. I floated down to the bank of the lake blow the falls. The lake had some sort of power, when you place a dead body in the lake it floats under the falls and disappears.

I laid Isabella In the water and she floated under the fall and disappeared from view. A single tear fell but I had to be strong for Daniel, crying was not going to help him in any way. I flew as fast as I could from the falls and back to the clock tower.

* * *

Wow long chapter, longest of them yet. Sorry for the long flash back but the laws were important. There is most likely going to be one more chapter of clockworks P.O.V, so hang on.

Also I have a poll going on right now to see what story I should continue, I am going to have to put one on hold. So if you don't want you story to be put on hold, **vote!**

From you author,

ParisPhantom


	4. Chapter 4

I laid Isabella In the water and she floated under the fall and disappeared from view. A single tear fell but I had to be strong for Daniel, crying was not going to help him in any way. I flew as fast as I could from the falls and back to the clock tower.

* * *

Half ghost chapter 4

Four months after Isabella's death

Clockwork's P.O.V

Days, weeks, months pasted. Daniel became more like his father every day, and yet elements of his mother were also present. Daniel had gotten James' look, his black hair and ice blue eyes, but he acted more like Elizabeth, shy, and bashful.

"Clock" Daniel pointed at the top of my staff, which I kept with me at all times.

I was sitting on a couch in the upstairs room; witch I had turned into a clock repair area. Even though I was not in the human realm I sill liked to work on clocks.

Daniel was sitting on my knee. I smiled as I looked down at him.

"Yes, Daniel, that is a clock." I said, as he giggled saying "clock" again.

Daniel started to talk around three months ago. And around that same time, strange things started to happen. I was getting major headaches; and along with these headaches, I got visions. The visions were of a white haired boy with glowing green eyes, and when I looked at this boy half of my mind told me that he was Daniel. But the other half of my mind reminded me that Daniel had black hair and blue eyes, quite different from the white haired, green eyed boy. Intertwined in the images were disturbing visions that _my_ Daniel had died. At the time I thought that was me being paranoid after what happened with Isabella. So I moved on as if nothing ever had happened.

All of a sudden a picture flashed before my eyes, it was a picture of Dora coming up the stairs.

Two seconds later Dora walked up the stairs to where Daniel and I were. It was common to have one of those flashes a couple seconds before they happened in real life.

"Hey." She smiled as she floated over to where we were in the room.

When I had first met Dora she had short blond hair but now it flowed to her lower back. She wore a light blue, green trimmed dress.

I stood up, placing the boy on the ground.

"Is it 12:30 already?" I asked

Daniel groaned, he knew what time it was and he did not like it one bit.

"Nap time!" Dora sang as she reached out for Daniel but he ran behind my legs and hid behind them.

"Sorry Daniel, but you know you have to get your rest." I said picking up the boy from behind me and handing him to Dora. He squirmed a bit but settled down as Dora and I headed down the stairs.

Right when we came to the foyer someone knocked on the grand oak doors.

I looked at Dora who then quickly scurried down the hall on the right. After I couldn't see Dora any more I walked up to the door and gasped at what I saw.

* * *

Dora P.O.V

It had been four months since Isabella's death. I was currently in the kitchen, the same one I found out of her passing, as Edwin liked to put it.

I was humming a tune while I was fixing Daniel's food for later. I walked over to the refrigerator and put the freshly made baby food inside. I still find it funny how Edwin didn't know what this was; he said it was because humans aren't smart enough. But Edwin had told me little of his life in the human realm. All he had told me was that he lived there for 20 years and was a clock maker. Edwin had also tried to explain to me that time isn't the same here as it is there. That the ghost zone was in the future of the human realm and that's why we have refrigerators and they don't. But that's too confusing so I don't bother with it.**(remember that in the human realm it's the 1600's)**

When I shut the door to the refrigerator I glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. The clock read 12:30; I walked out the kitchen and into the hall. One of the strange things about this place; there are like… a thousand different rooms! On this hall alone I counted about a hundred doors before I kept losing my number. And I haven't even tried to count the doors on the opposite hall. I was just glad that the halls were organized. For instance the hall I was currently on, the Left hall as we had named it, mostly consist of kitchens, living rooms and dining rooms. The opposite hall or, the right hall, mostly had bed rooms, ball rooms and librarys.

I soon made it to the foyer; this place always took my breath away. The white marble polished floors and brick walls were just so elegant. But I remembered what I had to do and I started up the grand stair case that led up to the seconded floor.

After about a thousand stairs or so I came to the top. I saw Edwin first he was wearing that purple tunic with his purple cloak. He had his hood pulled up so I couldn't see his brown hair if it was even brown any more. Compared to what happened to his brown eyes and pale white face I wouldn't be surprised if his hair changed color too.

"hey." I said floating up to them. Edwin stood up as he placed Daniel on the ground.

"Is it 12:30 already?" he asked

I heard Daniel grown

I knew Daniel didn't like his naps but he needed them or he will be one cranky child. I smiled...

"Nap time!" I sang

Daniel ran behind Edwin's legs but that didn't protect him.

"Sorry Daniel, but you know you have to get your rest." He said picking up the child and handing him to me.

Daniel was squirming but soon stopped as we walked down the stairs to his bed room. When we made it to the foyer I heard a knock on the grand doors. I turned to Edwin who gave me the look of 'get out of here' and 'hide Daniel.'

It was probably just some rogue ghost who seeks shelter; we had one or two of those. But I did as I was signed to do and I quickly walked to Daniels room which was down the Right hall. When I got there I shut the door immediately and then listened. I soon heard the grand doors open and then Edwin gasp. But I didn't leave the room, I had to keep Daniel quite in till Edwin comes and says it's ok to come out.

Suddenly something squirmed in my arms. I then remembered that 'something' was Daniel. I looked down at him and saw his droopy eyes. I smiled as I walked over to his white crib with his favorite black blanket inside. It was the same one Daniel was in when I had first met him. I laid Daniel down and looked around the room; it was a perfect baby nursery. The walls where a light blue color with a rocking chair in the corner. I decided that I wanted to go and sit in the rocking chair so I walked away for the crib. That was my mistake. Just then Daniel let out a cry I rushed over to him but I knew it was too late. I jumped when I heard footsteps come down the hall towards us.

* * *

Clockworks P.O.V

When I opened the door, these ghosts were the last ghosts I _ever_ wanted to see, I couldn't help but let out a gasp. The Observants.

"Edwin Clockwork?" one of them asked

There were two Observants, the one on the right was the one how had just spoken. Did they find out about Daniel, what were they going to do to him if they did? Were they going to kill him or keep him locked up forever in who knows where?

"Yes?" I responded trying to mask my nervousness.

"Were here to give you a job." The same Observant said.

I relaxed they didn't know about Daniel; now my main objective was to get them out of here before they do.

"Thank you, but I do not need a job." I smiled though it was strained.

"We were not asking you, we were telling you." The other Observant said for the first time.

I frowned.

"Why would you need me? I have no unique powers." I was becoming more interested in what they wanted, than getting them out.

The Observant was about to say something when a cry came from the right hall. My worst nightmares came true that moment on.

"What was that?" the first Observant who had spoken said.

"I didn't hear anything." I said quickly.

The two Observants looked at each other, then pushed me aside, walked into the foyer and then down the right hall. I raced after them but it was too late they stared, eyes wide, in the door way of Daniels room.

* * *

So what did you think? I kind of lied to you, there's going to be at least another half a chapter of clockworks point of view. So what did you think of Dora's view on things? What is causing Clockworks visions? Oh and the pole ends on Halloween, but don't worry this story is winning.

From your author,

ParisPhantom


	5. Chapter 5

The two Observants looked at each other, then pushed me aside, walked into the foyer and then down the right hall. I raced after but it was too late they stared, eyes wide, in the door way of Daniels room.

* * *

Clockworks point of view

When I came in the room the observants had Dora backed up against the wall. I could see Daniel in her arms. The observants reached out to grab him, he let out a cry.

"Get away from them!" I yelled

But my threat fell on deaf ears.

"Stop!" But nothing happened.

"Freeze!" That was my last hope, and to my astonishment something happened.

Everything froze, Daniel stopped crying, the observants stop moving, but the weirdest thing of all was the air itself seemed to stop.

I walked to Daniel who was still in Dora's arms, and picked him up. At that moment Daniel unfroze and started to cry again. But when he saw was me instead of the observents trying to get him, he smiled.

I smiled back at him, and walked over to his crib and sat him down.

"So if I touch people they unfreeze." I mused to myself.

I looked down at my staff it was glowing a really weird blue- purplish color.

"So… I can control time?" The words seemed strange, was I always able to control time?

So if I could stop time maybe I can reverse it.

"Well… it's worth a shot."

"Rewind!" I commanded, nothing happened.

"Back!" I tried again, nothing happened.

Daniel was now staring at me; he was giving me a very confused look.

"Reverse!" This time wind engulfed me.

Next thing I know, I'm opening the oak doors again.

Once again I come face-to-face with, two, one eyed observants.

"Edwin Clockwork?" one of them asked.

As before, the one on the right was the one who had just spoken.

"Yes?" I need to get them out before they find out about Daniel. I thought.

"Were here to give you a job." The same Observant said.

Come on… come on… come on… hurry up already, get on with it already. I was practically chanting in my head.

"Thank you, but I do not need a job." I said

"We were not asking you, we were telling you." The other Observant said for the first time (or second in my case.)

I frowned, even though I knew this was going to happen.

"Why would you need me? I have no unique powers." I felt like now I was repeating lines in a play.

The Observant was about to say something when a cry came from the right hall.

Shoot! I mentally cursed in my head; I've got to be faster.

Once again the observants ran down the hall after the noise I followed behind them when I got to Daniels room I did the exact same things I did the first time not wanted to change the future… or corrupt the past… whatever.

I was just about say "rewind" again when I thought better of it.

"Hmm… Maybe I can do certain times. Otherwise I would be doing the same thing over and over again." I said aloud.

"12:30 rewind!" I commanded.

This time I found myself in the upstairs room with Daniel. Dora was walking up to me, I suddenly stood up. I surprised both Daniel, who was on my knee and Dora by my sudden movement. I picked up Daniel, who had fallen on the ground when I stood abruptly, and handed him to Dora.

"Take Daniel down stairs." I said "I'll be back in a little while; I have to get something in the ghost zone." I ran down the stairs.

"Oh… um… Okay… See you in a little bit." Dora said.

I was down the stairs, and out the foyer before Dora finished that sentence.

I flew off the island, the clock tower now behind me. Suddenly I bumped into something, that something was an observant. I looked up to face him, observant two was by his side. I glanced back at the clock tower, even if Daniel were to cry no one would hear him but Dora.

"Did you just come from there?" Observant one asked, pointing to the clock tower.

I nodded

"Are you Edwin clockwork?" The same one asked.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"We're here to give you a job." Said observant two.

Now that I didn't have to worry about the observants finding out about Daniel, I was determined to know what this job was.

"What kind of job?" I asked.

"A once-in-a-lifetime, kind." Observant one said very vaguely.

"I won't regret this will I?" I said holding out my hand for him to shake it.

Observant one strange gleam in his eye,

"Never." He said.

He grabbed my hand, shook it once, I was in the upstairs room at the clock tower once again. But I would have thought otherwise if it wasn't for the large floor to ceiling window. Now, bookshelves lined the walls, and a viewing portal was in the center of the room. Curious, I walked up to it. Once I came face-to-face with it, an image appeared, a white haired green eyed boy came to view. He looked just like the boy in my vision, and once again my mind told me this was Daniel. But how is this boy, Daniel?

"You have lots of questions." A voice said behind me

I spun to face it but nothing was there.

"Who's there?!" I asked the voice.

"Over by the bookshelf." The voice said.

"Are you invisible?" I asked when I got to the bookshelf.

"No! Look down." The voice commanded. I did as I was told.

I came face-to-face to an old book.

"I still don't see you." I said.

All of a sudden the book flew open, the pages bare. I stumbled back startled and then the book started to talk!

"I've been here the whole time genius." The book said.

"You… You can talk?" I said walking up to the book now.

"Of course I can talk Edwin, how else do you suppose I teach you how to use your powers." The book said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"I just do, all right." He said.

I gave him a confused look.

"Oh my word," the book moaned, "for someone who is supposed to know everything, you sure do know very little."

"You're the new time master, one who has seen and lived everything." The book said.

"I haven't lived nor seen everything there is to see." I stated.

"True," the book agreed, "but soon you will. You have to go back in time to do those things, but you already have mastered that."

"What do you mean?" I was now staring down the book.

"I just said you're the master of time; you live past, present, and future all at once. Never having to see your own death, it is the immortal life." The book nearly yelled.

"So Mr. Book…" I started but he cut me off.

"My name isn't Mr. Book!" He yelled, "for your information its, Sir Nicholson."

"Excuse me… um… Sir Nicholson, but when did I get this time ability? My powers were fully developed years ago."

"You always had the ability, most ghosts do, but you'r_e_ the one who found the staff."Sir Nicholson said.

"So it's my staff giving me my time abilities?"

"More or less." he said

"Okay… So you said I could go back in time?" I asked

"When you are fully in control of your powers, yes." He said

"Could I go back in save James, Elizabeth, and Isabella?" I asked eagerly.

"No," Sir Nicholson sighed, how a book could sigh was beyond me.

"I'm sorry Edwin; you can only view times that happened before you received your powers, you can't change anything from before then, only view them. His voice was sad and soft, I looked down.

"Even If you could go back in time," he continued, "and saved their lives, it would be best for Daniel if that didn't happen."

"How!" I exploded, "how is not having a family good for him!"

"It will make him stronger; let him have a reason to fight." Sir Nicholson said coolly.

Was about to respond when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned to face the sound and I heard Sir Nicholson shut his covers quickly. It was Dora.

"I thought I heard… "She started but gasped," what happened?!"

It took me a minute to realize she was talking about the room.

"Oh… Remember when I told you I had to go out? Well I got this." I lied." I didn't want to tell her of my new job and meeting with observants just yet."

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she was walking along the bookshelves.

"Uh… in the middle the ghost zone." I said quickly.

Dora gave me a look but didn't question about it.

"Daniel's asleep," she said "I was wondering when you'd be back…. She trailed off

She spoke again "I thought I heard someone else up here."

"No, just me. I was taking a look at the books, lots of interesting ones." I claimed even though I hadn't even looked at one book title.

"Oh… That's nice." She said "well … I'm going to start making dinner."

I frowned I mustn't have been gone that long. I thought in my head. It was around 12:30 when I left.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"For someone who has clocks covering almost every inch of his body I'm surprised you don't know." She said.

I blushed but I wondered what color it came out when you have a blue face.

"Its 5 o'clock," she said, "dinner should be ready at six." Dora remarked as she started heading downstairs." I'll call for you when it's ready." And she disappeared from view.

"She is very pretty." Sir Nicholson's voice came from behind me.

I turned to face him. "How would you know? You have no eyes." I commented.

"That you know of." His voice was sly, I paled.

"Come on," he said chuckling, "we've got to get you started."

"Wait I have one more question." I said "who is the white haired boy I see my visions?"

"You already know the answer to that." Sir Nicholson his voice turned serious.

"That can't possibly be Daniel." I said in disbelief.

"That is the future for the boy; he's destined to do great things." Sir Nicholson said.

"But Daniel has black hair, not white." I claimed.

"So do you deny that Daniel is destined to do great things?" Sir Nicholson asked.

"Of course not," I said "I wish Daniel all the luck in the future. But that possibly cannot be him."

"As of right now, no. But as for the future…" He trailed off.

I hated how he always spoke riddles. I thought.

There's a moment of silence but Sir Nicholas broke it.

"Edwin," Sir Nicholson called "the observants will find out of Daniel's whereabouts. You and I both know what they'll do to him." He paused; I didn't say anything so he continued. "They'll either lock him up for who knows how long or kill him."

"I know." I sighed.

"But they can't get Daniel in the human realm…" Sir Nicholas said.

"Then the humans will kill him!" I yelled at him.

"I never said to put him in your timeline, in the future there are no mobs with pitchforks and torches." He simply stated." He'll be safe there."

"Even so, Daniel is half-ghost people find out, and will look down upon him." I said.

"Trust me,no one will find out." Sir Nicholas assured me.

I sighed.

"If you send him into the human realm the observants can't get him, he will live a normal life with normal friends; he won't have to worry about all this mess here."

I gave in.

"Where, when." I asked.

"That's up to you." Sir Nicholas said.

"Let me think about it." I said

"Edwin, he's your godson. You do whatever you think is necessary." Sir Nicholas said.

I suddenly heard Dora's voice call up to me.

"Edwin! Dinners ready!" She said

What's up with all the time skips, I swear Dora was just up here; an hour couldn't have already past.

"All right!" I called back.

"Go." Sir Nicholas's voice said, "Think about it over dinner I'm not going anywhere." He chuckled softly at his own joke.

I bowed my head as a walked downstairs. Could I really giveaway Daniel? The question raced throughout my head. I made it downstairs into the foyer and walked down the hall on the left, this is going to be a long dinner. I thought.

* * *

So what did you think, I finished the story in two days! You want to know how… well for Christmas I got the new Dragon program. For those of you don't know what that is, well it's every writer's dream. Basically it's a headset were you talk into it and it writes down what you say. Awesome!

I'll be working on a chapter for ghosts and probably have it by Sunday. I'll be updating more often because of it being soooo much easier to update. So look out FanFiction here I come.

From your author,

ParisPhantom

P. S Give your thoughts on this chapter and if there is any words that don't make sense…sorry, just let me know and I'll try to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

I bowed my head as a walked downstairs. Could I really give away Daniel? The question raced throughout my head. I made it downstairs into the foyer and walked down the Left hall. This is going to be a long dinner, I thought.

Chapter 6

When I got to the kitchen, Dora was sitting at the white Oak tables with Daniel beside her.

"Oh, there you are! I was beginning to think I'll have to start dinner without you." She smiled.

Daniel opened and closed his small fists at me, accompanied with short bursts of giggles. I smiled at him knowing that this was probably the last dinner I would have with him.

I sat beside Dora across from Daniel and picked up my fork. I wasn't particularly hungry but I didn't want to reveal my distress to Dora.

"Guess what today is?" Dora said in her little 16 year old squeal.

"What?" I sighed only mildly interested in what she had to say.

"Well, unless I am mistaken, today's Daniels birthday."

My fork dropped from my hand and clattered against the plate.

"What?!" I gasped in astonishment. A year has passed since Elizabeth's death, since Isabella's and James'?

"Yep! He's officially one year old now!" She was clapping her hands with excitement.

"What's today?" My mouth was still agape.

"October 31st. Halloween." She said smiling.

I can't believe it. Daniel didn't look a year older. Maybe his features thinned out a little… And his hair was now a black mop on his head, but he wasn't that different.

"Oh isn't this wonderful! We can have a party and everything…"She went into this babbling state, I lost track of which she was saying.

I looked back over to Daniel, who was giggling probably from all the excitement in the room. I sat there for a moment just staring not really thinking about anything… just… staring.

What would Isabella look like right now, a year older but would she look like her mother? Maybe…

A yawn came to my ears, Dora stopped babbling.

"Looks like someone's a little sleepy." She said smiling looking over at Daniel who's eyelids were almost completely closed.

"I got so lost in party preparations I didn't notice…"

"Were not having a party, Dora." I interrupted shaking my head.

"Why ever not?" She asked.

"Dora, I have to give Daniel away." I admitted feeling ashamed as the words left my mouth.

"What!" She gasped. "No, why?"

"Because of the observants, Dora. what if they find out?"I said angry with myself. Could I really do this?

"There are ghost children in the ghost zone, remember my little cousins. And surely the observants won't find out until he is all grown up." Dora was now pleading.

"He's not just a ghost child, Dora." I regretted saying this I knew I should have told her earlier. "He's half human too." Those fatal words came from my mouth.

"What!" Dora gasped again.

"His mother, she… She was human." I bowed my head.

"That can't be possible!?" Anger was coming into her voice.

I didn't answer. She seemed to realize that she wasn't going to get anything out of me. So she sighed in defeat.

"I see, it's not supposed to be possible." She sighed again, the anger now replaced by sorrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid of how you would react. I was afraid that you would treat Daniel differently because of his other half." I replied.

"Well it's definitely a shocker." She answered. "So that's why you're giving him away."

I nodded my head

"Where to?" She asked.

"I don't know yet." I answered truthfully. "I don't know what continent, country, town or family I am to put him with." I sighed.

Dora turned to look at Daniel he looked now asleep.

"I better put him to bed." She sighed. "I'll see you in the morning." She got up and picked Daniel out of his chair.

She left without another word, I sat there a moment more just thinking. Finally, I stood, not bothering to put my plates away and walked up stairs. I didn't notice the long hike up, I didn't notice a lot of things my mind was too numb.

"So, how did it go?" Sir Nicholas' voice asked when I made it up the stairs.

"She took it better than I thought she would."

"Well that's great." Sir Nicholas said.

"How is that great?" I growled. "My God son is being practically taken away from me."

"True, but Dora could have made the decision that Daniel is dangerous and could have run and told the observants immediately of Daniel's whereabouts."

I sighed. There's no use arguing with him. "I don't even know where I'm going to put Daniel."

"Oh, that's your problem! Just walk up to the viewing portal and simply imagine Daniel with a family. It doesn't matter what kind of family, any family would work."

Now at first I thought that was completely absurd but then I remembered I was talking to a book. When did my afterlife turn out so weird?

I walked up to the viewing portal and an image started to appear. First there was a large man wearing an orange suit of some kind. Next to him was a woman. She was fairly thin with a blue suit which was very similar in style to the man's next to her. A teenage looking girl, a little younger than Dora, was standing next to the woman. The girl was wearing a black shirt with blue pants. Then, next to the man in the orange jumpsuit appeared a boy with black hair, ice blue eyes and a red and white T-shirt with blue pants. The boy looked exactly like James and I recognized them on the spot, the boy was Daniel. He was very thin and pale but he looked healthy. They all looked happy even though they looked strange together.

"Who are they?" I asked Sir Nicholas.

"The Fenton's, the two parents are scientists."

"Will Daniel like it there?" I asked

"Yes I believe so; he will meet lots of people and make a couple friends."

"How do I get there? Where are these Fenton's?" I asked.

"You don't have to know such locations." he said. "All you do is think about the place you wish to go and it appears on the viewing portal. Then all you do is step through it and the portal will take you directly there." He said

"So I can go to any time period I want?"

"Yes, but you can't change every time period you enter. Like I said before, you can only change time after you received your powers, not before. So basically you can't go back in time and change how the world started… okay?"

I nodded as I continued to stare at the family in the viewing portal.

"Why don't you go talk it over with Dora?" Sir Nicholas said.

"Yeah I think I'll do that." I replied already walking down the stairs.

I made my way down the stairs into the grand foyer. I walked down the Right Hall and soon approached Dora's bedroom. I was just about to knock when I saw a piece of paper below my feet. I picked it up the note read…

_Dear Edwin __C__lockwork,_

_I'm returning back home. I'm sorry to leave unexpectedly like this but I possibly can't stay any more. I wish I could give you an exact reason why I'm leaving it's just all too confus__sing__, the secrets… everything. I hope you find a good family for Daniel and I wish you and him all the luck._

_From,_

_Dora._

I sighed. I can't say I was completely surprised that Dora left. I just didn't expect it this soon, I was becoming fond of her.

I walked down a couple more doors and came across Daniels' room. I opened the door up slowly to prevent from waking him up and entered. In a black bundle of blankets in the blue crib, Daniel lay breathing in and out deeply. I reached down and grabbed and pulled him out with his black blanket. I walked out to his bedroom down the Right Hall and back up the stairs to where the viewing portal was.

"I'm sorry about Dora." Sir Nicholas said. I figured that he already knew about that.

"Me too." I answered.

"When you want to come back," Sir Nicholas started "press the button on top of your staff, it will automatically bring you back to the clock tower." I nodded showing that I understood.

I sat Daniel down at the couch across from the bookshelf. He was still fast asleep. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that I found nearby and I started to write down the note that I was to give to the Fenton's. After I finished, I picked up Daniel again in his black bundle and held him tightly. I walked up to the viewing portal and as I was stepping through I heard Sir Nicholas voice call to me.

"Good luck."He said. And then I was engulfed the green light.

Suddenly, my feet touched the ground. I blinked a couple times for my eyes to adjust to the new environment. It was dark outside. I could tell it was the human realm but the buildings were much taller than the small town I lived in in France. I was face-to-face with a brick building that had a huge, bright, green sign that said Fenton works.

'I guess this is it.' I thought.

I laid Daniel down on the doorstep. Then, placed the note that I prepared for the Fenton's on Daniels chest. I looked at Daniel not knowing if this was the last time I would ever see him.

'He's safer this way.' I kept on having to tell myself.

I rapped my knuckles against the door, and then disappeared from the sight of the human eye. Soon the door opened revealing the woman I'd seen in the portal. Beside her was maybe a three-year-old girl with bright orange hair and wearing a blue nightgown. The woman gazed around looking for the person who had knocked at the door. She was just about to close the door when the little girl pointed at the black bundle.

"Look mommy, a baby!" The girl cried with excitement. The woman looked down to see what the girl was talking about and gasped. She quickly scooped up Daniel rushed him inside shutting the door behind her.

I turned my back towards the door of the Fenton household and bowed my head. I gripped my staff and pressed the top button like Sir Nicholas had instructed. In a blinding light, I returned back to the clock tower.

Hey guys,

The next chapter is going to be in Danny's point of view. I can tell you that right now and don't worry, Clockwork will show up again. Now if you're confused about the halls, the halls have names there is the Left Hall and the Right Hall. Just to clear up any confusion those are the names of the halls. Usually the Left Hall has kitchens and dining rooms and the Right Hall has bedrooms. Those of you that read my story "Ghosts" probably already know that if you see mistakes please let me know so I can fix it ASAP. Oh and don't worry there's not going to be any Clockwork x Dora stuff that's the only thing that will ever be mentioned about that.

From your author,

Paris Phantom


	7. Chapter 7

I turned my back towards the door of the Fenton household and bowed my head. I gripped my staff and pressed the top button like Sir Nicholas had instructed. In a blinding light, I returned back to the clock tower.

* * *

Chapter 7

Danny POV

13 years later

"Danny, time for your medication!" I heard my mother call for me from down stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. It was a typical routine, get up at seven get dressed hang out in my room for about 10 minutes then mom calls me down for medication. I take it and then go to school. Every single day and this daily routine did not change even on weekends except for going to school. I don't know why I need to take medication. Mom said the doctor had told her that I had a heart condition or something. But I can run pretty well and pretty fast but I didn't argue with her. I made my way downstairs hearing the wooden floorboards beneath me creek. I stepped onto the landing where the carpet started. I noticed Jazz was in the living room directly from the stairs. Her red orange hair pulled up in a teal blue hair band, her nose stuck in some psychological book.

"Good morning, Danny." She called not even looking up from her book.

"Hi Jazz." I responded walking past her into the kitchen.

I saw my mom by the counter. She was holding my pills in one hand and bottled water in the other. The pills were an ecto- green color. Yes I said ecto, when you live with a family of ghost hunters you try to get to know a lot of the ghost facts. But of course ghosts don't exist, they never will exist but I stand there and smile as my dad goes on and on about finding a spectral being. Oh well just the life of Danny Fenton. Plane old Danny Fenton, loser of Casper high, and a nobody of Amity Park. That basically sums me up.

"Hurry up Danny, or you'll be late for school." Mom says as I took the pills from her and the water bottle.

I swallowed the pills quickly after I slugged it down with the water. I wiped my mouth with the back of the sleeve to get all the excess water off. I handed my mother back the water bottle.

"Bye!" I called to her as I left the kitchen and made my way to the front door. I passed Jazz still the living room.

"See you later, Jazz." I said to her as I opened the front door not waiting for a response since I would see her in a couple minutes at school.

I made my way up to the corner of the street where the bus stop was. However, I wasn't going to ride the bus today. This is where Tucker, Sam and I meet up to walk to school. And just as I thought that they walked up.

"Hey dude. "Tucker said as he and Sam walked up to me.

"Hey, Danny." Sam said. She smiled brightly at me which in turn made me smile which then in reaction "love birds!" Was called behind us it was Tucker's voice.

We spun around to face him "We're not lovebirds!" Sam and I yelled together, which caused us to look at each other, which caused us to smile, and me to blush deeply. I mean it wasn't like Sam was ugly, no quite opposite of that, she was stunningly beautiful, but of course I can never admit that to her. What if she doesn't like me back? I don't want to ruin our friendship.

During this time while I was thinking, we had started walking. The school wasn't that far away, two or three or so blocks from my house. I could see Casper High in the distance. I then noticed that Tucker was talking to me.

"Dude, you've got to stop spacing out like that!" He exclaimed playfully.

"Sorry just thinking." I said sheepishly rubbing my hand against the back of my neck.

"Well now that I've gotten your attention," he started "I was telling you about the new doom game that came out."

"Oh yeah!" I smiled brightly as I quickly snapped out of my thoughts." I can't wait till it gets out! I heard it has some new graphics so that it shows the all the guts scenes more lifelike!"

"I heard that too!" Tucker said excitedly almost jumping.

"You boys are weird." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you the Gothic one?" Tucker asked smiling stupidly. "I thought all Goths were into guts and gore."

"Tucker those are emos not Goths." Sam said matter-of-factly.

Were walking up the steps of Casper high now. I snapped a look at my watch to check the time. I always liked watches or any type of clocks for some reason they gave me a homey feeling. I can't explain it but I always felt that way for as long as I can remember. Were walking through the hallways of Casper High now, 15 minutes till homeroom started. We were Dodging people struggling to get through the main hall. We finally made it to my locker, I took a quick look behind me Sam and Tucker were not far behind, they never used the locker. Tucker forgot his locker combo and he's too lazy to go ask the front office lady for it. Sam just never uses hers; she carries a plane black satchel. Tucker, since he didn't have his locker combo, put all his books in his green camo backpack. I turned back to my locker and quickly spun the locker dial.

32…

10…

34…

I heard a click and then opened up my locker. In it was a simple blue shelf and a magnetic pencil holder on the backside the door which was also blue and black Expo marker inside of it. I make notes on the back of the locker door of homework and stuff.

I had my backpack which is blue as well, opened in front of me as I put my books from my locker in my backpack.

"Hey, Danny." I heard Sam call my name behind me. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face her. I noticed the hallway was empty. "We're going to head to homeroom we'll see you in a couple of minutes, okay?"

I nodded and turned back to the locker as I heard Sam and Tucker walk away. I finished putting my books in my backpack and just shut my locker when a strong hand grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the lockers.

A came face-to-face with two Navy blue eyes, which were fixed upon me with pure hatred. Blond hair covered his forehead and a letter man's jacket covered his white shirt. It was Dash Baxter. He was the school bully but he never got in trouble. He was the quarterback of the football team, the boyfriend of the hottest chick in the school, Paulina, and most feared person. Off to the side I noticed Kwan. Dash's his right-hand man, wherever Dash went Kwan went. Kwan never did any bullying, actually. Sometimes, he was caught helping a nerd but no one said anything.

I'd like to say that I pushed Dash's hand off my shoulder, told him to back off and walked away but I didn't, I cowered in fear. I've been beaten pretty badly by Dash multiple bruises and black eyes. Tell me how you cover up a black eye from your parents for about a week? It can't be done! Then your parents go on about "what happened honey?" And "did someone hurt you?" Then you have to lie to him and say "no mom everything's fine." It's not a very appealing situation.

"You missed out on your daily beating Fen-turd!" Dash growled at me. I didn't respond, I didn't_ know _how to respond.

"Answer me!" Dash Yelled. I just looked down.

Dash growled and in a flash his fist was back and then implanted in my stomach with such force it knocked the wind out of me. I gasped in pain and shock as I hunched over covering my stomach with my arms as an attempt to prevent him from punching there again.

"Come on Dash or we will be late for class." It was Kwan's voice.

"Yeah he's not worth it." Dash growled spitting on the floor front of me. I didn't look up to meet his gaze. I stayed hunched over as their footsteps echoed through the halls as they walked away for me.

I straightened myself up and picked up my backpack which had fallen from my hands when Dash punched me in stomach.

_Ring!_

A shrill bell rang through the air.

Shoot! I'm late! I thought hastily as I ran to homeroom.

… And the United States of America.

The class had just finished the Pledge of Allegiance and was sitting down when I came in.

The intercom buzzed on. "We'll come on again at precisely 3:30 and until then… have a GRRRATE Casper High day!" The vice principal finished with his famous saying in the intercom buzzed off.

"Late again I see Mister Fenton?" My teacher Mister Lancer sighed. I was always late because of Dash but I never said anything. That might just get me in an even worse situation or may endanger my friends. Dash can beat me up 1,000,000 times but if he lays one finger on my friends he's gonna die, I would rather endure the pain than see my classmates have to deal with it.

"Yes sir." I mumbled as I made my way to the seat in the back of the room.

The rest of the day was a blur nothing extravagant happened. Homeroom went by in a blur first second third and fourth period went by unnoticed and fifth sixth and seventh period was hazy. The next thing I know that the new announcements are coming on intercom buzzed on a couple reminders about Spanish club and drama meetings then "have a good afternoon Casper High students." Then the intercom buzzed off in the bell rang signaling that school was released. I met up with Sam and Tucker outside the school building. The moment I reached them they started questioning me.

"Why were you late to homeroom?" Sam is the first one to question me.

"Dash." I answered with one word.

"Awe man." Was the only thing Tucker said.

"I knew we should not have left you alone in the hallway!" Sam threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You gotta fight him back Danny you can't let him walk all over you!" She continued.

"I can't stand up to him, Sam. If I do he might move on to someone else and no one else deserves the pain that I get." I shook my head slowly.

Sam looked at me with saddened eyes, she looked down.

"I'm sorry Sam." I answered remorsefully. I don't understand why she was taking this so… badly. Tucker never said anything.

"You and your stupid hero complex." She muttered.

"I don't have a hero complex, Sam. I'm weak, shy Danny Fenton. That's all I'll ever be. I said frowning.

"Oh and don't forget the part where your parents hunt imaginary things." Tucker said finally piping into the conversation.

"Not helping Tucker." Sam spat at him sending Tucker a glare.

"Exactly!" I'm no one special, Sam. I'm a freak and a loser…

Sam cut me off. "Don't say that, Danny. You're not a freak or a loser. You're special in your own way, why do you think I'm vegetarian." She now sounded like she was pleading. I just shrugged my arms this conversation was not anything new. We had this conversation about once every two or three days when my friends found out about Dash bullying me.

Sam seemed to see that she wasn't going to get anything in my head as we made our way home from school. My house came first, by that time though the whole conversation had blown over. Everything was back to normal, Sam and Tucker was arguing over something and I was lost my thoughts. Nothing in particular in mind…just thinking. Actually, I was so deep in thought that I almost walked past my own house and I would have done so if Sam hadn't stopped me.

"Uh… Danny this is your house." Sam was already walking up my steps to the front door and letting herself in. I sheepishly smiled and muttered _thanks_ before following behind her and Tucker.

Jazz was already at home sitting on the couch, her nose in her book again. Sam and Tucker situated themselves around Jazz as Tucker grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Now that you might be thinking why are they barging in your house and using your faculties without even asking? Well… I've known Tucker and Sam since… as long as I can remember. They are more like family than friends. Sam and Tucker are here every day for about three or four hours, I mean they even eat with us, that's basically what a family does.

My mom walked in from the kitchen with her blue hazmat suit on, showing that she had been working in the lab with dad on some new ghost experiment.

"Oh… Hi Sam, Tucker." My mom said pleasantly surprised.

"Hi Mrs. F." Tucker replied, his eyes never leaving the screen

"Hi Mrs. Fenton" Sam said as she looked up and met my mother's eyes and smiled.

My mother, after smiling back at Sam, turned to me. "Danny will you be a dear and help your father in the lab while I run out and get some groceries from the store?"

"Sure." I said as I started heading to the kitchen to where the basement door was. I heard the TV turn off in the distance. I heard Sam and Tucker race after me as I opened the basement door and started walking down the metal steps.

Some _normal _families and their basement it's either unfinished, a garage, or finished. Well not my family, we have a full scientific lab in our basement. You might think that is so cool. You might even say "I would love to have a lab in my basement". There's a simple answer to that statement, "no you don't". It's stressful with just having to clean all that. The floors, ceiling, walls and stairs of the basement is made up out of titanium metal. So are the counter tops and cabinets that line the walls, just so the house doesn't blow up when an explosion happens. The basement's soundproof so that if there is a loud _**kaboom**_ the neighbors won't start freaking out thinking it's a terrorist attack. On the countertops, beakers, files and chemical goo as the smell of decay rots in the air, most likely from all the samples of ectoplasm my parents have claimed to have found ghost hunting. As I mentioned the lab was a mess, filled with vials of goo. The next thing I noticed a something that usually wasn't there, it was a giant, gaping hole in the far back wall. The hole had a metal base surrounding it. It was shaped similarly to a hexagon, but inside the hexagon shaped hole had wires dangling running along the floor to the back which was so dark I can even see the end.

"Danny boy!" I saw my dad is bright orange jumpsuit hunched over a countertop blueprints beneath his large bulky hands as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"You need to put a suit on in the lab, just in case of the ectoplasmic radiation." He said looking back down at the blueprints

"Uh… That's okay dad. What did you need me to do?" I asked trying to get off the subject I was not going to where hazmat suit. I'm nothing like my parents; I was not going to be a ghost hunter when I grow up. And ghosts don't even exist, why waste my time on something that doesn't exist.

"Actually Danny I just need you to make sure no ghosts come and ruin the lab as I run out to the fudge store before your mother comes back. She might get on to me for having too much if she catches me." He smiled; dad's sea blue green eyes twinkled.

"Okay." I sighed as he ran out of the lab going off to the fudge store.

Sam came and stood beside me, I had forgotten that they had followed me down to lab.

"Hey, Danny only just noticed this, but did you know you don't look like either of your parents? Like nothing."Tucker was looking down his PDA but looked up at me as he asked the question.

"My parents said that looked more like my grandpa, who's dead." I answered. I noticed that too, my mom has purple eyes and auburn hair, which I had neither of. My dad is a little closer; we both have black hair, but completely different eyes. As I was thinking this as my eyes were quickly scanning over the lab. I then noticed the blueprints across the room were my dad had left it in his rush to get to the fudge store. I walked over to it; the blueprints were that of the hexagon hole in the wall.

"The Fenton ghost portal"

Ghost portal a portal to a ghost? That doesn't make sense. While a lot of things my parents do to make sense but…

I looked up from the blueprints and noticed that Sam and Tucker were also looking around the room. Suddenly a flash of green appeared as my eyes were scanning. About a foot away from Tucker's right hand, across the room, green pills were on a tray. I ran up to them quickly, these were the green pills I took every day! I picked one up gingerly. There's no doubt about it these were the pills. My parents have made these? Was I part of some lab experiment?

Suddenly behind me I heard Sam exclaim. "This is so cool!"

I turned to face her voice. She was in front of the hexagon hole the wall.

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked as a walked up to her leaving the pills behind.

She didn't answer me but asked a question. "What is it?" She said mouth still agape.

"It's the Fenton ghost portal." I answered remembering the blueprint. " it doesn't look like it works." I answered I noticed that Tucker I come join us to stare at the portal.

"You should go inside, Danny. Imagine what super cool thing lies on the other side of that portal!" Sam gasped excitedly.

"I don't know… "I said hesitantly.

"Come on, Danny. It will be fine." Sam ran across the room and picked up a white hazmat suit with black colored gloves, caller and boots.

I sighed in defeat as I put the hazmat suit over my clothes and zipped it up. I turned to face portal and stepped one step before Sam click her tongue and turned me around to face her again.

"You can't go around wearing your dad's face." She muttered smiling. I looked down as I noticed indeed my dad's face was on my chest. She ripped off the sticker and spun me back around to face the portal.

To say I wasn't scared would be a lie. How would you feel going into one of your parents science experiments, which just so happened to be a dark hole? Might I add going in without a flashlight, by yourself? I bet you become pretty much the same as I am, freaked out.

I walked into the portal here my boots clink against the metal beneath my feet it is exceedingly dark in here at place my hand against the wall to feel my way family I tripped over some of the wires on the ground I caught myself with a hand that was on the wall suddenly the click was heard the dark tunnel was suddenly illuminated as I caught a glimpse of what my hand had pressed was green button that said _on. _The portal suddenly went dark again, and then it illuminated itself with the green hue this time. The sound of a generator humming ripped through the air. I was too shocked to move, what was going on? Then another bright flash and the electrifying pain.

* * *

Yay! I got this chapter up! The first chapter with Danny's pov. Also if you have any questions or suggestions what so ever please review or PM about last chapter not being a chapter but you just had to know!


End file.
